The Great Adventure
by Kosmic
Summary: Set on a diffrent world wirh diffrent adventures. Luffy is not the captain but Zoro is. First One Piece fic. Flame if you must just give me reviews. Later chapters NamiLuffy
1. What Once Was

**Kosmic: **Like the summery says my first One Piece fic. Flame if you wish, I do not care. I at least want to know what everyone thinks of it. Please enjoy my story.

**What Once Was**

A pirate boat with a three-sword skull flag was seat sail. Nami walked out of the kitchen where Sanji was cleaning the dishes from the last meal. Nami walked past Usopp who had a bruise on his head. Chopper came running out to attend Usopps wound. Nami walked past Robin who was laying back on her chair reading a history book. Nami then came across her captain Roronoa Zoro.

Zoro true pirate nature was to become the best swordsman in the world. He did not care much about the great treasure known as one piece.

At first Zoro would hunt down any and every pirate. It was that one day he was put in prison by the navy for hurting a poor girl. Zoro saw that day in prison it was the navy hurting the people more then pirates. Zoro escaped from his prison and took off on his adventure to be the greatest swordsman and to set the navy straight.

Nami walked past her captain and reach the door she was going for. "Listen up everyone! I am going to work on my maps. I do not want to be described. Everyone should remember what happened last time!" Nami shouted as everyone nods and whispers 'I remember'.

Nami entered her room/map room and got started on a map. Nami kept at it till she heard one of her maps fall on the ground. Nami bends down to pick it up and took a good look at the map. It was one of her first maps of her island. Nami smiled as memories came back to her.

**Flash Back**

Nami is returned home from a trip with a lot of treasure. In her town there were people rushing to the tavern. Nami rushed to see what the commotion was. Nami saw two pirates sitting there, stuffing their faces.

One of them is wearing sandals, blue short jeans, a red vest, and a straw hat. That one looked as if he was seventeen with black hair. The other one looked more muscular and also has black hair. He wore black boots, black short pants with a loose belt on, no shirt, a red bead necklace, another necklace with a skull on it, a hat with a smiley face and a frown face on it.

Nami shook her head no. Nami knew if Arlong knew two people were scarfing away he would start charging big time. At this time people of the village tried to hurry the two pirates away. The two pirates ignored the people and kept eating.

Nami ran off with her treasure knowing if one of Arlongs crew members saw her with loot they would take it. Once Nami got to her hiding place, she saw navy members digging up the place.

A navy officer saw Nami with her big bag of loot and took it away. Nami yelled at him and tried to keep a hold of the treasure.

"Arlong was right when he told us to dig and look around in this area." A navy solider said as Nami jerked her head to the navy soldier. "NO!" Nami screamed out loudly then ran to Arlong.

"Why did you send the navy to my home to take my treasure!" Nami yelled at Arlong waiting for an answer.

"To keep you from getting away from me, do not think I could not tell what you are trying to do Nami. You are going to work for me forever." Arlong said then laughed out loud. Arlong crew began to laugh with him.

Nami began to cry then ran off. Arlongs words echoed in her mind over and over again. Nami then stopped and fell to her knees. Nami hugged her body tightly as she cried. Nami looked at Arlongs mark on her shoulder as she cried. Nami took out a small dagger and started to stab at Arlongs mark in her shoulder.

Nami raised the dagger to strike hard but was stopped by some ones hand. Nami looked back and saw the straw hat kid. "You should stop before you seriously hurt yourself. What is wrong?" The straw hat kid asked as Nami kept crying.

"Arlong is using me. He made the navy take my treasure away. My treasure was to pay Arlong to release my town from him. He is using me and he won't let go." Nami cried out as she felt someone banding her shoulder up. She saw the other pirate bandage up her wound.

"Don't worry we will take care of Arlong, right Luffy?" The pirate said to the straw hat kid. "Right Ace!" Luffy said and put his straw hat on Nami. "Hold on to my treasured hat, we will be right back." Luffy said to Nami who only looked a bit in shock.

A moment later both Luffy and Ace returned. They both look hurt yet they smiled. Luffy walked up to Nami and took his hat back. "Thanks for holding onto my treasure. Arlong is no longer a problem." Luffy said as he walked off.

"Arlong is dead!" A villager yelled running by repeating that over and over again. Nami smiled and looked back at the two pirates. Nami got to her feet and ran up to them.

"Hold on wait!" Nami yelled as Luffy and Ace stopped. "Thank you for helping me and my town. My name is Nami and I know my village will throw a feast for both of you." Nami said as the two pirates smiled and followed Nami. The town did throw a feast for Luffy and Ace.

Nami enjoyed the freedom from Arlong and hung around the two pirates. It was when both Luffy and Ace left a month later. Nami followed and talked to them. Nami found out that Luffy and Ace have powers from the curse fruit. Nami waved them good bye as they left in two different directions.

"Stop those pirates!" A villager shouts out running up to Nami. "Those pirates robbed us blind!" That villager said as Nami glared out at the sea. _They beat me to it. _Nami thought and walked off.

**End Flash Back**

Nami smiled and put her map back and went back to the map she was working on. "That took place years three years ago." Nami smiled and kept working on her map.

"Get off my ship or die!" Nami heard her captain who made her lost her concentration on the map she was working on making her mess up. Nami looked very angry as she got to her door.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **I hope everyone enjoys. Just to let everyone know I do not own One Piece.


	2. Captain Who

**Kosmic: **I am going to try and update every day. I can't promise I will be able too though. Well here is the second chapter. Please enjoy my story.

**Captain Who**

Nami reached and grab the door knob to turn it. Before Nami could, a thud was heard at the other side of the wall. Nami opened the door as more anger raced through her.

Nami looked at her crew mates. Usopp was on the ground out could. Chopper ran and hid behind a barrel. Robin was looking up at Nami a bit afraid. Sanji and Zoro are standing. Zoro has all his swords out.

Nami then looked and a pirate with a straw hat. Nami eyes widen as some tears escaped from her eyes. Nami smiled as she sees Luffy.

Luffy stretches his arms up grabbing onto the crows' nest. Luffy shoots himself up dodging Zoros attack. Luffy fell fast and hit Sanji in the face. Sanji fell and is now out. Zoro slashes his swords at Luffy who dodge them very well.

"This ship is mine and you can't have it straw hat!" Zoro said the best he could with his sword in his mouth.

"Well it is mine now." Luffy said and put a big smile on his face. Zoro slashed at Luffy again. This time Luffy did not dodge. Luffy swung his arm hitting the swords out of Zoro hands. Zoro hit Luffy with the sword in his mouth.

Luffy bled a bit but sent his fist at Zoro's face. Luffy's punch connected with Zoro face making the sword come out. Zoro was still up but was defenseless. Arms came up from the ship and held Luffy still. Luffy sent a quick power punch to Zoro. The punch took Zoro out.

Luffy tried to free himself but couldn't. Chopper ran up to Luffy and transformed into his stronger form. Chopper sent a punch right into Luffy's face.

Nami now moves to help. Nami took out her three piece staff and hit Robin in the back. Robin turned as she fell to see it was Nami who attacked her. Luffy was set free and dodge Choppers next attack. Luffy then sent a powerful punch into Chopper sending Chopper into the wall.

Luffy looked at Nami who was over an out cold Robin. Luffy stood there thinking to himself. Nami looked at Luffy then smiled.

"I know the face but not the name." Luffy said as Nami sent a very cold stare at Luffy. "You forgot who I am! Luffy come on you saved me and my hometown from Arlong. Your brother Ace even helped you." Nami said as Luffy's mind clicks.

"Nami long time no see. Why are you with these scum bags?" Luffy asked as Nami sighed in relief.

"It is a long story Luffy. Long story short I got fed up and wanted to become a great navigator for pirates." Nami said as Luffy smiles at her.

"Then be in my crew and my new ship Nami." Luffy said as Nami gave a small smile.

"Only if you keep my friends here as your crew." Nami suggested as Luffy nods.

"Sure thing as long as this ship is mine. Do you mind helping me with my treasure from my small boat?" Luffy asks as Nami smiles and nods. Nami help pulled five huge bags of treasure up.

"Wow you have a lot Luffy. Are you going to share your treasure with me?" Nami asked and began to be seductive to Luffy.

"I am planning to share my treasure with my crew." Luffy said putting a small frown on Nami. Frown vanished into a small smile.

"There are seven people you have to split it with Luffy. Do you mind if I count out all of the treasure and split all the treasure out?" Nami asked as Luffy agreed.

"I hate math and counting so sure go right ahead." Luffy said as Robin is the first to get up.

"Nami why did you help him?" Robin asked as she rubbed her head.

"I and Luffy here go way back. Luffy is now our captain and he is splitting his treasure with everyone." Nami said as she lifts one of the huge bags up.

"That is fine with me, but I not think it will be fine with the others…." Robin stopped and looked at Luffy carefully.

"Monkey D. Luffy! The navy put your head up for one billion barries!" Robin yells out as Usopp springs up as the words one billion barries were said.

"What! No keep him away he will kill us." Usopp said and crawled away in fear.

"Do not worry Usopp. Luffy is our new captain now. Do us all a favor and change our pirate flag with a skull wearing a straw hat like Luffys." Nami said as Usopp cowardly does so.

Once Zoro and Sanji awoke they were in Choppers medic room. "What just happened?" Sanji said as he got out of the bed.

"I think that straw hat guy took us all out." Zoro said as Sanji stopped moving. Sanji looked deep in thought.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Sanji said in a sigh as Zoro eyes widen.

"No wonder I lost to him, a guy with one billion barries is surely going to be strong. I guess sense I lost this ship is now his." Zoro said as Sanji walks out of the room.

Zoro got up and stares at the wall. _Well it doesn't bother me much. He is probably after One Piece. All I want to become is the strongest swordsman and set the navy straight. _Zoro thought then smiled.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. More will be on its way.


End file.
